Pups & The Stalker
by Elias Vincent
Summary: A boy named Burton moves to Adventure Bay & becomes obsessed with Kelly. His behaviour becomes so bad that Kelly begins to feel unsafe no matter where she goes. How far will Burton go to get close to Kelly & will Kelly be able to get Burton to back off?
1. Chapter 1

**PUPS & THE STALKER **

**I DON'T OWN PAW PATROL ONLY MY OC'S**

It was Monday morning. School had just started & Miss Spearwood was about to begin teaching the lesson.

"Good morning everyone. Before today's lesson begins we have a new student joining us & I'm sure he'd be happy to tell you about himself" said Miss Spearwood as a boy with dark hair, white skin & blue eyes wearing a blue hoodie, a white t shirt, black pants & grey sneakers walked to the front of the class.

"Hi. I'm Burton Burgess. I'm 10 years old & I moved here from Steam Valley. I can't wait to get to know you all" said Burton as he returned to his seat.

" _It's fascinating how many new students we get in our class. I hope this Burton kid isn't similar in personality to Cameron. That would be awful"_ thought Elias.

Throughout the lesson everything seemed normal. When Burton caught sight of Kelly he became smitten with her.

" _That girl is cute. I hope I can be her boyfriend. That would be a dream come true"_ thought Burton.

During class changes Burton walked with Kelly & began telling her how pretty she was.

"You're beautiful. I've never met any girls as lovely as you. I hope we can get closer over time" said Burton.

"I already have a boyfriend. I have no problem with us being friends but being in a romantic relationship with you is out of the question" said Kelly.

" _I know I'll win this beautiful girl over sooner or later. It's only a matter of time before she'll be putty in my hands"_ thought Burton.

Throughout the school day Burton spent every moment possible trying to get close to Kelly. He told her how beautiful she was, that her hair smelled like flowers, her eyes were as deep as the ocean & so on. Kelly began to feel creeped out by Burton's behaviour.

" _Why won't he leave me alone? I'm not interested in dating him & he's making me uncomfortable. If this behaviour continues he'll be in for a nasty surprise"_ thought Kelly.

During recess Elias & Kelly played together. As they kid Kelly told Elias how Burton made her feel.

"I'm starting to feel really uncomfortable around that Burton kid. He's been following me everywhere & keeps telling me how beautiful I am. I find it creepy & I want him to leave me alone. He doesn't seem to get the hint" said Kelly.

"If he keeps bothering you I'll talk to him. He probably has an unreciprocated crush on you. I'll make him stop 1 way or another. I'll do anything to get him to back off" said Elias.

"Thanks Elias. That's really sweet of you" said Kelly as she kissed Elias. Burton saw the kiss & was upset by what he saw.

" _I can't believe this. I've done nothing but pour my heart out to Kelly & she goes & hooks up with someone else. Kelly will be mine. I'll make sure of it"_ thought Burton.

As the next period began Elias walked with Kelly. Burton joined them much to Kelly's dismay.

"I don't know why you want him as a lover cutie pie. I can be the best boyfriend you could ever have" said Burton.

"Back off you creep. Kelly loves me not you. If you don't leave her alone, you'll be in a lot of trouble. Stay away from her" said Elias.

"There's no need to be rude. I'm just expressing my feelings" said Burton.

"Kelly doesn't want you to do that. Leave us alone or else" said Elias.

Burton became frustrated that he wasn't winning Kelly over. He wasn't sure how to earn her love.

" _There must be something I can do to get Kelly to love me. She'll be mine once I figure out what to do"_ thought Burton.

Throughout the day Burton continued to harass Kelly. At lunch Kelly told her friends how she felt.

"That Burton kid is really starting to annoy me. He's been making unwanted advances on me all day & he won't stop. I want to punch him in the face" said Kelly.

"If he dares to go too far I'll give him a knuckle sandwich" said Ace.

"I thought Cameron made a bad impression. It seems Burton isn't doing any better" said Carlos.

"Burton sounds like a stalker. I hope he doesn't do anything extreme" said Danny.

"I'll beat him up if he continues to harass Kelly. I'd easily bash him" said Elias.

"We have your back Kelly. Together we can get Burton to leave you alone" said Katie.

"No matter what he does or says we aren't going to let him bother you" said Mayabella.

"Nobody bothers our friend & gets away with it" said Ryder.

"Thanks guys. You're all great friends" said Kelly as she gave everyone a hug. Burton walked over & tried to butter Kelly up again.

"Hey there sweetie. I could feed you your lunch. I know you want me to" said Burton.

Kelly slapped Burton in the face. She was getting fed up with his behaviour.

"LEAVE ME ALONE. I'M NOT INTERESTED IN YOU. GET AWAY FROM ME" yelled Kelly.

"Come on dollface don't get upset. I'm just trying to be a gentleman" said Burton.

"I WOULDN'T DATE YOU IF YOU WERE THE LAST BOY ON EARTH. IF YOU DON'T LEAVE ME ALONE I'LL MAKE YOU PAY" said Kelly.

Burton walked off feeling heartbroken. Kelly sat down & sighed in frustration.

"I hope that's the last time he bothers me. I'm getting sick of this" said Kelly.

"Good job telling him how you felt. That was amazing" said Elias.

"Thanks babe" said Kelly as she kissed Elias. Burton didn't stop bothering Kelly throughout the remainder of the school day. After school Angel, Elias & Kelly went to the Lookout. The pups were disgusted to hear about Burton's behaviour.

"That new kid Burton is really creepy. He won't leave Kelly alone even after she's made it clear she doesn't want him around" said Angel.

"If he dares to come here I'll put him in his rightful place" said Chase.

"I hate it when people get stalked. It's not a nice experience" said Marshall.

"I don't know how far Burton will go but I hope he doesn't do anything extreme" said Rocky.

"I'd scare him so bad he'd never bother anyone again" said Rubble.

"The sooner he leaves Kelly alone the better. Nobody should have to feel like they're being smothered with unwanted attention" said Skye.

"Burton is treading on thin ice with his behaviour. He could get into serious trouble if he keeps it up" said Zuma.

"He'll have my fist to answer to if he continues harassing Kelly. My girlfriend's wellbeing is important to me" said Elias.

"I'm so glad I have such a loving boyfriend" said Kelly as she kissed Elias. Everyone went down to the park & played together. Burton showed up & continued harassing Kelly, but the pups chased him away. Later as Angel, Elias & Kelly headed home they noticed Burton following them.

"It's like he knows our exact location no matter where we go" said Angel.

"I'm this close to punching his lights out. He's really starting to test my patience" said Elias.

"This behaviour needs to stop. Sooner or later Burton will realise that stalking people is only going to get him in serious trouble with the law. If he's not careful he'll be in a world of trouble" said Kelly.

Soon Kelly arrived home. She immediately told her parents about Burton.

"Hi Kelly. How was school?" asked Harry.

"There's this new kid named Burton who's been stalking me. He won't leave me alone & I'm getting really fed up with him" said Kelly.

"Have you done everything you can to get him to leave you alone?" asked Susie.

"Just about. The sooner he goes away the better" said Kelly.

Most of the evening passed by uneventfully. As Kelly was changing into her pyjamas in her room to get ready for bed Burton creeped up to her window & stared.

" _Wow Kelly is so hot. I don't know what she doesn't see in me, but I know we'd be a great couple"_ thought Burton.

Kelly suddenly noticed Burton & screamed.

"GET OUT OF HERE YOU CREEP. LEAVE ME ALONE" yelled Kelly.

Burton ran away just as Harry & Susie came to see what was happening.

"Are you OK Kelly?" asked Harry.

"I just caught Burton staring at me through the window. He's starting to make me feel really uncomfortable" said Kelly.

"If he does that again he'll have us to answer to" said Susie.

Kelly continued getting ready for bed. As she got in bed she thought about how creepy Burton was.

" _It's only been 1 day & already I despise Burton. I wish he'd leave me alone. There's going to be major issues if his behaviour continues"_ thought Kelly as she went to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2: The Stalking Continues

Throughout the whole week Burton continued to stalk Kelly. Kelly did everything she could to get him to back off but no matter what she tried Burton wouldn't give up. In addition to unwanted advances Burton also sent strange gifts to Kelly as well as making constant calls & texts to her. Kelly had no idea how to get Burton to leave her alone. On Friday Kelly was feeling quite on edge from Burton's harassment. It had gotten so bad that Elias had to walk with her everywhere to get Burton to leave her alone.

"Thanks for walking with me Elias. I feel a lot safer with you around" said Kelly.

"You're welcome. I'm not going to let Burton harass you while I'm around. He'll be sorry if he keeps it up" said Elias.

Burton soon attempted to make advances on Kelly again, but Elias pushed him away. Elias made sure to stay by Kelly's side as much as possible throughout the school day. Whenever Burton started harassing Kelly Elias acted immediately. For some reason Burton seemed to be persistent in his pursuit of Kelly but nobody knew why. No matter how many times he was rejected Burton continued trying to get affection from Kelly. It never worked. Everyone in town knew about Burton's behaviour & were all disgusted by it. At lunch Burton once again approached Kelly.

"Hi cutie. Want me to feed you your lunch?" asked Burton.

"Feed me this" said Kelly as she dumped food on Burton. The kids laughed as Burton walked off to clean himself up.

"That was awesome. He totally deserved that" said Ace.

"Burton is such a creep. I hope nobody else has been subjected to his harassment" said Carlos.

"There's a chance he moved here from his old town because of this behaviour" said Danny.

"If he starts going too far he'll feel my wrath" said Elias.

"If he was an adult he'd probably get arrested for sexual harassment" said Katie.

"He should be arrested for constantly harassing me. I don't feel safe with him around" said Kelly.

"Every time I see Burton my skin crawls. He's so creepy" said Mayabella.

"Sooner or later he'll do something that'll get him in serious trouble. It'll be his own fault for being a creep" said Ryder.

After school finished Angel, Elias & Kelly went to the Lookout. The pups were appalled to hear that Burton was still perving on Kelly.

"Burton is getting on my nerves. Today's the 5TH straight day he's been pursuing Kelly" said Angel.

"If I had the power to arrest him I'd do it. Nobody should feel unsafe because of people like him" said Chase.

"I don't even get why he's so obsessed with Kelly anyways" said Marshall.

"He probably has a crush on her. That would be the best explanation" said Rocky.

"There's having a crush on someone & then there's being an outright stalker" said Rubble.

"I'd be horrified if he did something like kidnapping & molesting Kelly. That would be atrocious" said Skye.

"Just thinking about him makes me mad. Burton is just a creepy stalker with no redeeming qualities" said Zuma.

Everyone played together at the Lookout. Burton showed up & tried to woo Kelly yet again.

"Hi cutie. How about we go for a nice walk in the park & pick flowers?" asked Burton.

"Get lost. I'm not interested" said Kelly.

"I can fix that. Come here" said Burton as he went to kiss Kelly. Elias punched Burton in the face.

"If you don't leave my girlfriend alone you'll be sorry. Get out of here" said Elias.

After Burton left Kelly asked Elias if she could stay with him over the weekend.

"Can I stay with you at Jake's cabin? I'll feel safer with you up there" said Kelly.

"I'm OK with that. Anything to make you feel safe" said Elias.

"Thanks" said Kelly as she kissed Elias. Kelly called her parents to let her know of the situation. Harry & Susie gave Kelly permission to stay with Jake since they knew Burton wouldn't leave her alone. Soon it was time for Elias to go to Jake's cabin for weekend respite. Kelly explained what was going on & Jake happily allowed Kelly to join him & the others. Once they got to the cabin Angel, Elias & Kelly felt relieved to be away from Burton.

"I'm glad that Burton can't get us up here. That boy is crazy" said Angel.

"I've heard about everything he's done over the last few days. It's not right that he's been giving Kelly a hard time" said Carlana.

"I'll say. The longer it goes on the more likely I am to beat him up" said Elias.

"People who stalk others disgust me. It's just creepy. I have no idea what Burton wants with Kelly, but it can't be good" said Everest.

"If he comes up here I'll have him arrested. I refuse to let him violate anyone's personal space in such a creepy way" said Jake.

"I'm looking forward to this weekend. Burton won't be able to harass me if we're out of town" said Kelly.

The evening was uneventful. After eating dinner & watching TV together everyone prepared for bed.

"Goodnight Kelly" said Elias.

"Goodnight Elias" said Kelly.

" _Sooner or later Burton will be stopped. Nobody harasses my girlfriend & gets away with it. No means no & clearly Burton doesn't understand that concept. If the worst-case scenario happens he'll be lucky to escape my uncontrollable rage unscathed. It'll be satisfying giving him a swift dose of justice"_ thought Elias as he drifted off to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3: Hostage Crisis

Throughout the weekend Kelly felt safer with Burton unable to stalk her. She had lots of fun with Elias, Jake & the others when they went to Kimbra Lagoon & spent the weekend at the local water park. On Monday Burton continued to harass Kelly but once again Kelly rejected his advances & Elias punched him in the face after making lewd comments. Elias & Kelly thought that Burton's behaviour would be the same. Neither of them had any idea what was about to happen. On Tuesday morning Elias noticed that Burton & Kelly were both absent. He hoped that nothing was wrong.

" _Perhaps Kelly is trying to get Burton to leave her alone. If that creep continues to annoy her, I'll teach him a lesson he'll never forget"_ thought Elias.

Suddenly Elias' phone rang. He was surprised to see Harry & Susie calling him.

"Hi Mr & Mrs Walter. What's up?" asked Elias.

"Kelly's missing. We haven't seen her since last night & we haven't been able to contact her. You haven't seen her, have you?" asked Harry.

"Not yet. I think I might know what happened. Burton's probably involved somehow" said Elias.

"Please find Kelly & make sure she's OK. I don't know what Burton plans to do with her" said Susie.

"Don't worry I'll make sure Kelly isn't hurt" said Elias as he hung up. Angel & Elias left class & began looking around school for Burton & Kelly. They checked every room, administration, the restrooms, the playground & the halls but they didn't find Burton or Kelly anywhere.

"Where could they be?" asked Angel.

"I don't know. We must find them before it's too late" said Elias.

Angel & Elias left school & began searching around town. They asked everyone they knew if they'd seen Burton or Kelly. Nobody had seen them at all that morning. Angel & Elias continued looking hoping to find Burton & Kelly. In a house in the residential area of town Kelly woke up & found herself tied to a chair. She panicked as she tried to break free.

"HELP. SOMEONE HELP. I'VE BEEN KIDNAPPED" cried Kelly.

"Only I can hear you" said Burton as he entered the room.

"YOU CRAZY BUFFOON. WHEN MY BOYFRIEND GETS HIS HANDS ON YOU HE'LL BASH YOUR BRAINS IN" yelled Kelly.

"I doubt that. He doesn't know where we are. Now it's time for me to give you the love you deserve" said Burton as he started kissing Kelly. Kelly tried to break free, but her bonds were too strong. After Burton pulled away Kelly spat in his face.

"You're an ugly toad. I'd never date you even if you were the last boy on Earth" said Kelly.

"HOW DARE YOU. YOU'VE BEEN A BAD GIRL. TIME TO TEACH YOU A LESSON" yelled burton as he started hitting Kelly. Kelly cried & screamed as Burton attacked her. After he finished beating her he stripped naked before doing the same with Kelly & having his way with her. Kelly cried & screamed as she tried to break free, but Burton was too strong for her to overpower. Soon Burton finished having his way with Kelly & got dressed before tying Kelly down again.

"YOU'RE INSANE. ONCE I GET OUT OF HERE YOU'RE DEAD MEAT" yelled Kelly.

"You're here forever. Get used to it my slave. You're never escaping this house" said Burton as he left the room. Kelly broke down crying at her predicament.

" _I can't believe this is happening to me. How dare Burton steal my innocence. Elias & me are so going to get him once I break free"_ thought Kelly.

Angel & Elias continued their search through town. They checked everywhere they could, but they still hadn't found Burton & Kelly.

"Where could they be?" asked Angel.

"I don't know. They must be close. There's almost nowhere left in town to look" said Elias.

As Angel & Elias walked through the residential area of town they heard crying & screaming.

"Is that Kelly?" asked Angel.

"I think it is" said Elias.

Angel & Elias followed the sounds of the cries & screams. They soon found Kelly bound to a chair naked & sobbing.

"Why is she naked?" asked Angel.

"Burton probably did what Aaron did to me. He's dead" said Elias.

Angel used her military know how to open the window without breaking it & allowing herself & Elias to enter the room. Kelly gasped for joy as she saw them enter.

"Kelly where's Burton?" asked Elias.

"He's somewhere else in the house. He kissed me before beating me after I spat in his face & then he stole my innocence. Get me out of here" said Kelly.

"Don't worry you're safe now" said Elias as he untied Kelly. Kelly got dressed before giving Elias a hug & kissing him.

"You're my hero Elias. I love you so much" said Kelly.

"I love you too Kelly. Burton won't be hurting you anymore" said Elias.

Burton suddenly re-entered the room. He was furious to see Angel & Elias.

"HEY SHE'S MINE. GET OUT OF HERE" yelled Burton.

"NO. YOU'RE GOING TO PAY FOR WHAT YOU'VE DONE" yelled Elias as he lunged at Burton. Elias punched, kicked & stomped on Burton with intense force. Burton tried to fight back but Elias was too strong for him.

"YOU BASTARD. YOU RUINED EVERYTHING" yelled Burton.

"YOU HAD NO RIGHT TO MISTREAT KELLY LIKE THIS. YOU DESERVE EVER BLOW COMING YOUR WAY" yelled Elias.

"TIME TO DIE YOU SICKO" yelled Kelly as she began choking Burton with the rope. Burton gasped for air as he tried to break free. He then pulled out a gun which caused Elias & Kelly to back away.

"DON'T YOU DARE" yelled Elias.

"BURTON YOU'RE INSANE" yelled Kelly.

"I LOVED YOU KELLY & YOU BROKE MY HEART. TIME TO END THIS MADNESS" yelled Burton.

Instead of Burton shooting Elias & Kelly he shot himself. He fell to the floor as Elias & Kelly screamed.

"I never would've thought he'd go this far" said Elias.

"Me either. I'm glad it's over" said Kelly.

Elias & Kelly checked Burton's pulse but felt nothing indicating that he was dead. Angel, Elias & Kelly then returned to school.

"There you are Kelly. Where's Burton?" asked Miss Spearwood.

"He kidnapped me & held me hostage in his house. After he kissed me I spat in his face causing him to beat me & steal my innocence. Angel & Elias came to the rescue & beat up Burton after freeing me. Burton then killed himself with a gun. Thank you so much for saving me guys" said Kelly.

"You're welcome. Your wellbeing is extremely important to me. I'm glad you're OK" said Elias as he kissed Kelly.

"My condolences on your ordeal Kelly. If you need help with anything let me know" said Miss Spearwood.

"I will" said Kelly.

Everyone was disgusted & shocked to hear about what Burton did, but they were all glad that Kelly was OK. The school day passed by as normal. After school Angel, Elias & Kelly went to the Lookout. The pups were disgusted to hear about what Burton did.

"That's atrocious. Burton's 1 of the most-evil kids I've ever met" said Chase.

"He was probably mentally ill. It's terrifying to know that there are other people like that out in the streets" said Marshall.

"I'm glad he's gone. Now he can't bother anyone anymore" said Rocky.

I'm sorry to hear about what he did to you Kelly. Nobody deserves to be treated like that" said Rubble.

"It makes me sick knowing that he did that to you" said Skye.

"I thought Aaron was a sicko but Burton's just as bad if not worse" said Zuma.

"Thanks for your support guys. You're all such good friends" said Kelly as she hugged & petted the pups. Everyone spent the afternoon at the Lookout playing together. When Kelly got home that evening Harry & Susie were glad to see that she was safe.

"Hi Kelly. The school told us what happened. We're sorry that Burton went too far with his behaviour. It's a relief to know that you're not badly hurt" said Harry.

"I can't believe he went to such extremes. I've never met a more-evil kid than Burton before in my life" said Kelly.

"I'm glad that Angel & Elias saved you. Those 2 are true heroes" said Susie.

"They sure are. I can't thank them enough for coming to my rescue" said Kelly as she gave her parents a hug. The evening went by uneventfully. As Kelly went to bed she thought about how lucky she was to have Elias rescue her.

" _Elias is my hero. He doesn't need to wear a superhero outfit for anyone to know that. His heart is made of pure gold. Having him as a boyfriend makes me feel happy. I'm forever grateful that he saved me. I can't picture myself being in love with anyone except him"_ thought Kelly as she went to sleep.

 **THE END**


End file.
